The Shattering Of The Golden Power
by Reasons Lost
Summary: Link splits the triforce by accident, war ensues. Three Links, plus Ganondorf all fight over the triforce for their own selfish ends. Bloody, intense and I hope it's interesting. Old, unfinished, unedited. NOTE; THERE IS NO SECKS IN THIS STORY, HOW ODD.
1. To Cast a Shadow

Ooooook This is My first Fanfic so.. if it isnt the most .. AMAZING THING YOU HAVE EVER READ you can kiss my Irish ass. those of you who enjoy the story, you have avoided the wrath of my typo gnome.

well anyway, im gonna write this story my way regardless of bad reviews, good reviews will be met with responses YAAAY!

ONTO ZE FICTICIOUSNESS WITH THE DISCLAIMER OF ME NOT OWNINGNESS OF THE ZELDA FOR PLEASE TO BE NOT TOUCHING THE MOLE!

Link looked up from the collapsing floor around the central column on wich his enemy stood, the light that was given off by the energy he was now gathering seemed to darken the room rather than brighten it as it sucked the light into the void of darkness Ganon was gathering. The energy was forming a swirling dark sphere that pulsated with power.

Link hadn't seen an attack like this before and he could sense the power radiating from Ganondorf as he smirked in arrogant superiority. The sphere made a loud CRACK and exploded into so many pieces of darkness that they spread confusion and shredded awareness as easily as they could shred flesh, Link swung with his master sword in two hands deflecting the closest bolt, which left a small crater in Ganondorf's central column, but six more sped through the air in random patterns in his direction, he didin't have time to swing again, he tried to dodge. He jumped back but all six found thier mark lifting Link off the ground and smashing him against the stone wall with a sickening thud that left link in horrible pain as two of his ribs snapped. Link lifted himself to his feet as Ganondorf laughed and sent a lightning bolt at the ground where link was standing, but link jumped to the side only to find a second coming his way, he swung with his master sword, this time the bolt hit ganondorf straight in the chest.

Ganondorf tensed as the bolt struck him and flew off his feet and down the two hundred foot drop to the floor below, wich was covered with shattered stone and debris. The hindering nature of his own magic did'nt let him take flight before impact. Ganon fell leaving a crater in the very stone with his heavy body.

Link smirked as his enemy dropped and jumped down the large hole ganon had made around the central column, Link landed heavily on his feet, he had become adept at taking large falls..He quickily stood up and ran around the column to find his enemy already to his feet, blood running from a few new wounds.

"You're fast, and much stronger than I thought" Ganon said in a cheery conversational tone as Link panted from the effort he was putting out.

"you're not bad.. but I think you can do better" Link smiled and licked some blood from his lower lip.

"I can" Ganondorf spat as he charged across the rubble made by thier combat, he raised his sword, It's blade sheathed in the red fires of power.

Link was taken by surprise, not by Ganondorf's charge, but by his speed. _Shit.._ He thought to himself preparing to defend himself from Ganon's huge sword, but the swing had already come down before he was ready. Link had to block blade on blade, a move that threw him off balance, as well as prevented him from making a counter attack. The sparks flew as thier blades met, but they remained locked, energy flying back and forth, it seemed Ganon had more to spare.

Ganondorf took advantage of his opponents' weakness and unlocked thier blades ducking as link tried to swing at his head, he brought his executioner's sword across where Link's single balanced foot stood, sweeping it out from under him, Link had managed to avoid losing his foot however, by hopping.

Link fell hard onto his back with a grunt as pain shot through his broken ribs. he opened his eyes and saw Ganondorf easily recovering from the sweep, he skillfully pulled his sword behind his back and prepared to bring it down.

Link had to block blade on blade again, the force pounded him against the ground and he almost impaled himself with his own sword as Ganon pushed downward. Link gritted his teeth and pushed back forcing Ganondorf into deadlock.

Link was holding his blade horizontally, against Ganon's vertical slash. He spread his hands apart on the hilt of his sword for leverage and in a burst of strength using the ground, his weight and his sword for leverage, forced Ganon's blade aside to his left causing Ganon to fall forward from the force he was previously applying to his blade. Link having been ready for this brought the master sword back in an arc that tore off Ganon's right shoulder plating, and sprayed dark blood across Link's clothes and the cracked stone floor.

Ganon regained his balance and jumped into the air, floating back froim link about ten feet. "You lucky little shit!" He growled through gritted teeth, holding his sword in his right hand, while his left hand held the deep gash in his shoulder. He then used his left arm to send a lightning bolt at Link one more, Link barely had time to deflect the blast into the air before a second came, he rolled left then using his sword arm he pushed himself into the air where he swung his sword at a third blast that returned to ganondorf before landing on his feet.

Ganon wasn't falling for this again, he swung his sword at it sending it back at link, who to his annoyance returned it again! Ganon rather than continue this knocked the blast aside, and began to gather a second dark sphere. Ganon raised himself fifty feet into the air as he gathered the light from the room, and perverted it in black magic.

Link looked up wide eyed but began to think of ways to get away. He ran around to the opposite side of the column but the sphere's loud CRACK could be heard as it exploded into seven smaller bolts of blackness. Then the humming as they came closer, then into view, _they were following him! _three on his right, four on his left. Link hold his left arm behind him, his right hand infront of him empty. The sword in his left hand began to pulse with energy. _NO TIME! _he thought, releasing the energy in a spin attack prematurely deflecting six of the seven, the last he dodged to the right and batted away. "I'm gonna.. learn to charge energy ..faster.."

Link ran back around the column where the second CRACK erupted. This time Link was ready. He charged his sword with energy, holding it in two hands, infront of his face.. He wanted to try this out sooner or later, now was as good a time as ever. Exerting his force of will over the flow of time he allowed himself to charge faster, then swung at intense speed individually aiming and returning each blast with a separate swing, so accurate fast and powerful they were the envy of any swordsman. The seven bolts of black magic returned to Ganondorf in what seemed an instant crashing him against the stone wall, where he dropped his sword to the ground, then dropping him into a crumpled heap in a corner of the shattered room.

Then moments later Link was standing 4 feet away, slashing away pieces of armour and flesh in single strokes. "aaaAAAARRRH!"Ganon stood despite the blows and sent Link back with an energy shockwave that shook the castle. Then he flew at Link kicking him in the gut before he even managed to hit the ground. Link flew into the air and crashed heavily into the far wall, falling to the floor limply.

Link landed on his stomach, his right arm felt broken, more painful than it normally would have been, he now thought about his inability to use his mirror shield. He could use the defense it provided. He rolled onto his left side and attempted to lift himself.. He wasn't going anywhere fast. then he realised he couldn't hear! He had been deafened! Link looked around in panic, but found that his vision was blurred from the force of his collision with the wall. he could barely make out Ganondorf, walking towards him angrily.

As Ganondorf walked toward Link blood ran from every part of his body, Link had slashed the entire breastplate of his armour to shreds, on his right side three ribs were visible from a slash that had sliced off flesh like it was sandwich meat. His leg had ben stuck through by the last attack Link had made before being thrown back. None of these wounds limited him though, because where the flesh failed, the triforce of power animated him without hinderment.

"You seem so weak, I see that the triforce of courage doesn't shine as brightly as the triforce of power" Ganon commented, once more in conversational tones. "Perhaps the triforce of courage has given you foolish bravery, but not the power you need to beat me"

Link got to his feet, leaning on his sword like a cane for a moment then holding it ready oncemore. He was unable to hear the words Ganondorf was speaking, seeing only raw hatred and anger behind the facade. Link put aside his fear and pain long enough to focus energy into his sword as his hearing slowly came back.

"You just dont give up do you?" Ganondorf said, before sending a lightning shot at the bewildered form of Link.

Link barely heard the crackling of energy, but he heard it, a good sign, he used his remaining strength to bat it back to Ganon, who was a mere eight feet away, with no time to defend against the energy charged return. Ganon convulsed as the shot carried him into the air, then Link charged and thrusted his sword right through Ganondorf's chest. Blood ran down the blade and over Link's naked fingers, it was warm, dark and smelled of iron. Ganondorf just stared blankly into Link's eyes, Link's vision had cleared and he almost felt pity for the man. Ganon had felt the blade piece his ribcage and pierce his heart, sending ragged pieces of flesh and chips of bone out of his back with the force of the blow. Link yanked the master sword out of Ganondorf in one fluid motion, blood pooling in the cracks in the floor. The blade was smeared with dark blood. Link smiled..

"No.. way.. . Beaten.. by a kid.. .." Ganon's lips barely moved as blood flowed from them and his voice gurgled into nothingness, choking on his own life.

Link stood in reverie for a moment, he had finally done it, killed this great evil.. But the toll on his body, his soul, and his sanity was immense. He _liked _the feeling of Ganon's warm blood on his hands.He was interupted from his thoughts by Zelda's high voice crying "Link!"

Link turned to face her as the remnants of her crystaline prison disappeared. "Link thank you so much.. I'm sorry for all of thi-"

Ganon's gurgling voice, choked with his own blood raised above Zelda's, the sound made her skin crawl as he forced himself to form words. "I.. will not BE BEATEN!" He coughed up a significant amount of blood then began summoning the his power to crush the castle with them inside.

"Shit!" Link yelled his hearing fully restored by the time Ganon had begun to speak. "Zelda keep close behind me!" Then he took off holding his right side with his sword arm. Zelda followed him down several sets of stairs, past the living dead and finally out of the burning castle...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hyrule field a man with ashen white hair, blood red eyes and a black tunic acted as a mental audience to these events. He ofcourse was Dark Link, though to mention his existence as Link's darkness was to call the wrath of hell down upon your head. Not even the sages know how he came into existence, as only he does.

Link's shadowy reflection let his thoughts wander, he was no longer interested in Link's fight with Ganondorf. He remembered creation.. His creation. He remembered his old self, the 'true' Link wandering through the water temple, drenched, cold and tired..

Unbeknownst to even the wisest sages, in ancient hyrule in the time when the master blade was forged, Lake hylia was respected for it's reflective properties, people believed if you looked into it's waters, you saw your soul in it's reflection. They built, under where the water temple is now, the temple of mirrors. No one had realised it, because for the centuries it was used by the zoras, no one had awakened it.

Until.. The presence of the master sword, and its ancient memory reawakened the temple when Link crossed its ancient resting place, holding the master sword. Inside the temple Link's anger and frustration at it's endless trials manifested into Dark link.

Dark Link who was Link's almost exact equal, had been bested by Link, and it burned him. However, the shadow possessed something strange, as a side affect from Link's holding the master sword when he was mirrored by the enchanted waters, and the blood that stained it's blade. Our shadow possesses an exact duplicate, yet opposite of Link's blade. A Shadow master sword.

Dark Link cursed Link for his very existence, he hated Link, and himself.. then the triforce of courage on his left hand coursed with power. He knew Link had finally won.


	2. Tempting a God

Link walked away from the rubble with Zelda his clothes torn and drenched in blood. Zelda came out of it relatively unscathed but still found room to complain. "Zelda, do all the triforce parts carry equal power?" Link asked quietly.

"Yes, ofcourse, though the power granted takes different forms. Just like the three goddesses have thier own specialties, but no one is superior. Why?"

"When I was fighting Ganondorf.. The triforce of courage didn't seem to help me as much as power helped Ganon.."

"Link that's rediculous, You won didn't you?"

"Yes, but he was all but immortal, hell he is still alive! I still have to finish sealing him away! And you! Your piece give you knowledge no other being has access to, along with granting you the powers of a sage, and magic all your own. Mine used to help me fight and even boost my energy.."

"Link you're just used to it.. although it does seem a bit dim. Probably exhausted from the fight. Rest!"

That was all that was said between the two on the topic, further pursuit seemed to aggravate Zelda. They got on thier horses and rode to the temple of time where Link returned the Master sword. Sending him back in time. The triforce of courage regained it's vigor, and Link never questioned it. Not until his travels took him to the land of Terminia.

There Link had slain a fallen god, and found in it's possesion a mask of considerable power.. This mask gave link back his adult strength.. with a few different abilities and a powerful weapon that could only be ancient, for it rivalled the master sword.

Link was walking back toward hyrule in the winter of his thirteenth year when it had happened. He had a brown cloak and a backpack of canvas. He wore his sword on the outside however, for quick access. Link was a warrior at heart. A toll gate blocked Link's path. "State your name and bussiness in the kingdom of Hyrule" Said a tall guard with a sword at his side, wearing the armour of a hylian soldier. Accompanying him were three men in similar armour.

"My name is Link and I live in Hyrule"

"Bah, be off child, or pay the toll of forty rupees"

"I am no child, and forty rupees is a ridiculous price for passage."

"Well armed such as you ar-"

"I thought I was just a child! Now tell me the proper toll!"

"Who in the hell do you think you are? I am a knight of hyrule and you will learn respect!" The man yelled as he swung a mailed fist at Link, who nimbly side stepped, then in a single motion drew his sword and jammed its hilt into the side of the man's helm. The other three soldiers laughed, but were silenced by a glare from the man, who took off his dented helm, revealing a bloody wound in the side of his face.

Link sheathed his sword, then looked up at the man, who had a well trimmed beard and ear long chest nut brown hair. The man called to the other soldiers "You saw that, he assaulted a knight! Help me take him in then!" _Oh Shit! _Link thought as the four men advanced with thier weapons drawn, the first man swinging his sword at Link, he ofcourse was more than thier combined equal, but felt like scaring them off rather than fighting them.

Link did three consecutive backflips, pulling the mask of the fierce diety from his brown backpack as he did so and dawning it upon landing. Link's form twisted and stretched into the fierce diety, platinum white hair and pupiless eyes. Slightly taller than his adult self by about 6 inches, he now held a two handed sword that formed a helix with an edge along one side.

"What the hell?" One of the three anonymous soldiers yelped.

Link then found he wanted to hurt these men, he wanted to make them fear him, he told them who he was. "My Name is Cogadh, the god of slaughter and conquest."

Then he charged them, no Cogadh charged them. The first man had no chance as Cogadh slashed him across the stomach spraying blood across the other three, as well as leaving a large enough wound for his insides to spill out on to the ground as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Then Cogadh pulled his sword back as he ran past the first man and drove three feet of it out through a second man's back. Blood ran down it's blade, and carressed his fingers as he raised his sword and flung the carcass of the man off and against a wall. Then the violent side of Link awoke and indulged the dark attitude of this new being that occupied his mind.

The men remaining with thier lives fell to thier knees and spewed apologies, praises and promises like a pimple spewing pus and blood. Cogadh looked down at them and spat into one of thier faces. "Die now vermin, and know you fell by my blade while you burn in the pits of hell." Then in one quick horizontal strike he severed both of thier heads sending an arc of blood splattering across the wall behind them. Then thier heads rolled to the ground as thier bodies slumped, blood soaking into the dirt and sending the refreshing smell of iron to Cogadh's nose. Cogadh revelled in the kill, but Link was fighting him!

_That was no fun.. It was too easy. Well let's get moving.. _

_No, I think we'll stand here.. _

_This is MY body and we're GOING. _

_I give you power, we do as I want._

_No.. way.. I can't be controlled.. I don't kill for the fun of it.. LET ME OUT!_

_Neigh, child. I think you'll find my company an improvement._

_That fucking does it, get OUT.. NOW!_

There was a moment of tension, an extended moment of eternal seconds. Then Cogadh was expelled, forcefully. He stepped out of himself leaving behind the slumped form of a thirteen year old boy, hyperventilating from effort.

Link stood up and looked at the back of a large, armoured and adult form of himself, he instinctively drew his sword. The almost seven foot tall version of himself stopped at the sound and stated simply "I wouldn't do that my young mother, quite foolish really."

"What are you? And what do you mean 'mother'?"

"You gave nurtured me, father is perhaps the better term, I really should thank you. Normally an act of violence wouldn't have sufficed alone.. But you enjoy it my sick little friend." The larger form of himself turned on his heel to face Link, his eyes bore no pupils, his hair was as white as his blank eyes. War paint decorated his face, and armour covered his body. "Also you bear something strange, but powerful, making me more powerful than I ever thought I could be." He raised his left hand in a balled fist with the back facing Link, the triforce of courage shining where it was on Link.

"Do you even know what that is?" Link growled as he too displayed his piece of the triforce. He was too busy to notice it was faded, as it had been during the fight with Ganondorf.

"Ofcourse I do you fool! I have access to thirteen years worth of your memories.. but there is a gap, something that I can't get at... No matter I have also noted your fighting style.. You're good, I'll admit it. I used what you know to improve my own fighting skills."

"You never answered my question, what are you?"

"I am Cogadh, the god of war and slaughter. I was defeated by enemies you could never imagine, having only dealt with the likes of Majora..." Link smirked, causing Cogadh to hesitate for a moment before he continued. "I was forced to seal my spirit into that mask. Majora intended to fuse with my remnants, at the moment when he destroyed the world with his demonic moon, a more than appropriate sacrifice for the ritual... Then you came along, and you defeated Majora! You're merely a child but using your form and skills has given me greater power than I have ever had!" Cogadh laughed at the irony that such power was possesed by a child. "We are only two beings because you rejected my power, you couldn't control it. You wouldn't tolerate my presence, no matter. I will reascend to godhood, and I'm going to announce my return by collecting the rest of the triforce, starting with yours!"

_Oh... shit!_ Link thought, then he got ready for hell.

Link took a defensive stance, holding his sword in two hands. It was military style, undecorated with a straight crossguard. The blade was a touch more than three feet in length, edged on both sides. The hilt was wrapped in black leather and it had a ring pommel, allowing view of the tang.

"You know you can't win. Just give it to me!" The fallen god commanded, taking his fighting stance with his sword held out to his left side. Link smiled as he noticed blood dripping off it's blade.

"I have the experience edge, when it comes to the triforce's use.. I can still win, now are you coming or do you ever shut-up?" Link said in a nervous, but steady tone of voice. Then he held his sword out in front of him, the tip at the level of his nose.

"Brave, but foolish. Too bad, you would make a great lacke-" Cogadh started but Link cut him off.

"Shut-UP! _Fuck_ing HE-" Link was abruptly interrupted by a wide horizontal slash that would have severed his head if not for him rolling forward under the slash, with his sword in his left hand. He stopped in a crouch and slashed at Cogadh's thigh, supporting himself with the right. He smiled awkwardly as he felt the blade make contact, slicing shallowly across his enemy's leg just above the knee.

Cogadh smiled. "You have surprised me, fast.." he stated looking down. The wound didn't bleed, but light shone out. Link stared in awe, as the wound slowly closed itself. _Oh shit..._ Link thought, standing up to lock eyes with this new challenge... He _smiled_.

"You can't beat what you can't hurt.. Give up and I'll lessen your pain." Cogadh stated almost bored. He should have known given being a part of Link... He should have known as soon as he smiled, something was wrong.

Link instantaneously charged his sword with power and spun in a tight circle, sending a wave of bright red energy in every direction. His sword caught Cogadh's midsection, opening a wide gash that sent red blood spattering to the ground, and the fierce diety back against the gatehouse, knocking the gate open and leaving Cogadh in a pool of blood... _I have learned to charge faster_ He thought to himself with a smirk, satisfied that energy could damage the God.

_Blood, I'm bleeding? the little fucker got lucky!_ He thought to himself as he slowly regained his feet. It had been millenia since he felt pain. It was refreshing, perhaps more so due to Link's influence over his personality.. As he thought these things Link ran by, taunting him with a shout of "Some fallen god you are!", then as if time had slowed for him, he ran ahead of Cogadh at awesome speed, escaping the fight temporarily.

_So this is my new enemy.. I wonder what is in that memory gap.. It would definitely help explain his power.. I'll be more careful when we meet again.. It might also tell me where the triforce of power is hidden. First it seems, I will need to take wisdom. Although power seems more my suit, I will have to claim it last. _Then his thoughts took a turn. _I was nearly destroyed by those goddesses, but once I collect thier combined power, I can reclaim my godhood, and resume my mellenia long slaughter.. Starting with them._

Link stopped running by the time he had reached the forest. The road, now covered in snow, went around it, never daring to so much as touch it's withered branches. Link intended to go throught it. The forest creatures had long since learned to leave him alone, and the kokiri simply avoided him, shunning him as an outsider. Link thought this over and laughed.. _No wonder I'm so fucked up.._ he thought. He continued to reminisce and philosiphise right through the dormant emotionless woods, navigating them by memory. Then he came to Kokiri village. The home where he was tormented and twisted, and eventually turned into a warrior.

He spotted one of the kokiri children hiding in the shadow of the small cliff, behind a bush. He simply looked, and the child fell to the ground attempting to hide better. Link was hurt but didn't show it. Instead he shouted at the child. "YOU COWARD! You aren't even worth my time..." His voice fell to a near whisper as he finished, but he knew the boy heard.

It was night time now.. The wind was biting at Link as he walked across the rope bridge and out into Hyrule field. Link hid down wind of a tree, curled in a ball to protect himself from the wind, and the eyes he imagined were all around him. Then he began to cry.

The next morning Link woke up frozen nearly to death, he fealt the cold burning his skin. The nearest shelter to be found was at Lon Lon ranch, and that was six hours away. He forced himself to walk, one foot infront of the other, rather than go back to those wretched kokiri, and the house that wasn't a home..

By the time he got there he couldn't feel his feet. He knocked on Malon's door, twice, before she answered it.

"Oh Goddesses! Link you'll die out there! IN! IN!" She shouted, hurrying him next to the fire.

"Tha-a-nksss Ma-l.." Link mumbled through blue lips, as Malon fetched him a thick blanket, wrapping it around him before he could object. She knew he would if given the choice. Link never liked to ask for help at all, he was either very independent or very socially scarred. She thought it was likely both.

"Link, howcome you never come around anymore? I worry about you, you're always risking your life and sword fighting and travelling and whatnot.. You scare me.."

Link's voice somewhat recovered answered "You shouldn't worry.. something _will_ happen to me, shit happens. I can't live the way I do and expect to live forever.. Do yourself a favour and expect the worst" Link looked her in the eye, and smiled comfortingly. Despite the gravity of his words he seemed unphased.

"Link! Don't talk like that, and .. why don't you settle down then? huh? You know.. and survive.. quit all this senseless fighting you seem to do.. Everytime I see you you're either half dead, or have newer bigger scars."

"I can't settle down.. I attract trouble. Besides I know how I end up anyway."

".. Let's just sleep.. We can talk in the morning.." Malon said sounding very hurt.


	3. Time is My Enemy

Link felt bad of Malon, really he just didn't see why she cared, he liked that she did.. But at the same time he wished she didn't. When he died, she would be hurt, he didn't need the guilt.

"Link you can sleep here next to the fire, I'm going upstairs.. I'll see you tomorrow.." Malon said quietly.

As she ascended the stairs on the other side of the room Link spoke. "Malon.. I'm sorry.. "

The next morning Link woke up feeling very sore, but he could use his fingers. Malon was keeping the fire going, restarting it would be very time consuming. "Don't even consider trying to dodge breakfast Link. If you leave before I'm sure you're completely alright, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering how you got that horrible dent in your skull."

"I could use a new one.. and atleast you'd be touching me" Link covered his head as he said that last part and rolled across the floor.

Malon gasped in mock surprise, then shuffled across the floor slapping Link. "Pervert!" She said holding back laughter. She actually thought it was cute, but Link couldn't know. Link was taller than her despite the age difference. His life spent fighting meant he was large, a little skinny, but wiry. Most of all it made him strong, something Malon found out when she tried to move his arm.

"Alright! Alright! You win! I'll eat! Even if you can't cook... Whoa shit!" Link got up and backed away from her as she tried to pin him, but he threw her over his shoulder, and tickling her until she submitted. The rest of the day went by similiarly, Link helping with the work, and Talon continually joking about the wedding plans, wich always got a glare out of Malon, but when night came Link had to go. He would have enjoyed staying longer, and he worked well enough that Talon would've kept him. He left for his own reasons. He couldn't exactly tell Malon he could be being followed by another version of himself. She'd think he was crazy, or just making excused.

"Link, stop by again soon, or I'll stab you with a pitch fork." Malon joked solemnly.. She was going to be lonely with him out getting himself stabbed needlessly.

"I will.. I have alot of stuff to do though.. " Link was a horrendous liar. Malon knew he was worrying, that he had enemies, but he was thirteen for fuck's sake! _Awfully mature for a thirteen year old though.._ She thought, looking up at Link who was about five foot seven.

"What could you possibly have to do? Earn more blood money in those horrible pit fights you used to do?" Malon accused, more worried than angry.

Link attempted to defend himself, but it was a hollow attempt, he despised himself, But he only knew one way of life.. Both of them, distracted by thier argument, missed two glowing white eyes hovering six and a half feet off the ground less than twenty feet away from them.

"Your memories are very accurate Link." A cold voice announced from the shadows mere feet from where they stood. Malon stared in shock at the colourless eyes as a massive figure of Link in form fitting armour stepped forward, a sword as long as he was tall gripped in both hands. "They led me right to you."

Link merely drew his sword and turned to face himself._ Oh shit.._ _This is creepy.. No, Dark Link.. He was creepy.. Well, facing myself is never boring..._ Link thought. "Malon, get your father, both of you get on horses and run!"

"wha--" She started, but knew better than to question Link.. Besides the bigger him was freaking her out. She ran.

Cogadh ran forward, his sword beginning to glow, and swung _hard_ from the left at Link. Link attempted to slide the blade off his own, upward then counter, but the helix sword ripped his own sword's blade apart and sliced his right upper arm as it did. The wound screamed as it was opened and Link fell back, blood running freely down his arm and soaking into the snow. _Oh shit!_ Link's thoughts rang, even as a severed piece of his sword burst into flames as it flew through the air and landed on a crate near the barn.

Cogadh curled his swing and brought his sword down toward Link, who charged his own sword with energy to properly deflect Cogadh's sword this time.

Link stood, his broken sword gripped in his left hand, his right arm slung across his chest. He narrowly dodged a swing from the right by jumping backward. Cogadh recovered from the swing pulling his sword back to his left side, then thrusted at Link. Link Jumped back and using what was left of his energy to distort time in his favour, allowing the blade to sink into the ground, then sprung forward stepping on it once as Cogadh pulled it back, to swing at the fierce diety. Cogadh was fast though and recieved only a minor cut from the charged weapon.

Link landed with his back to Cogadh, and at a serious disadvantage. Cogadh whirled around with his sword held at arm's length attempting to slice Link in two. Link dived forward into the snow, rolling forward to recover his feet. _FUCK! MY ARM! He.. is... DEAD.. _Link thought.

"Tell me Link, how are you so unbelievably fast?" Cogadh hissed in aggravation. However this clued Link into something.. Cogadh didn't know about his existence as the hero of time.. that was the gap he had mentioned before.

Link panted, tired from a days work, fighting, and energy use, then replied "Youth.. How are you so unbelievably resilient?"

"I'm a god, fighting a mere mortal though it seems.. You're mere existence worries me. Perhaps I am rusty from millenia locked in a mask."

Then Link noticed that the barn was burning. "Shit!"

Talon and Malon had already gotten on horses when they noticed the fire.. Normally Talon would have tried to put it out, but he had gotten an eyeful of Link getting his sword chopped in two..

"Dad we have to put it out!" Malon cried knocking over one of the cow's water troughs.

"Mal, Link may already be dead, we have to hurry!" Then Talon pulled Malon onto his horse, and rode toward the gate where Link was fighting himself.

Link wasn't doing so well, his sword was ruined, his arm was injured, and now he was going to have a new scar on his chest. "Fuck me with a sword, you are the most annoying son of a bitch I've ever dealt with..." Link said mostly to himself, slouching a bit as the fallen god advanced. Then he heard hooves.. Malon and Talon were riding out! He could run once they were gone.. He smiled. Cogadh however recognised it this time.. He waited for them to get close, acting ignorant to their presence. Then he struck the horse down in one clean stroke, severing it's head and sending both Malon and Talon to the ground.

Link gritted his teeth as he watched Talon shield Malon with his own body, crumpling into a heap of crushed bones from the impact, and her weight. Helplessly watching Malon Lift herself off the ruined body of her father.

Then Link charged Cogadh, slashing reptitively and at lightning speed. Where he lost accuracy, the randomness of his attacks made them harder to defend against and Cogadh was forced to block edge on edge several times. Link's sword was now completely ruined.. Cogadh smiled, looking over at Malon, screaming as she cradled Talon's head at an impossible angle. He kicked Link in the chest, sending him backward into the snow, dropping his weapon.

"Link, I want you to watch this.." Cogadh hissed, glaring down at Malon, Link raised his head just in time to watch Malon turn to look at Link, as her head was severed in one brutally accurate stroke. Link ran at Cogadh, but he was tired, Cogadh flung him aside with the flat of his blade. Link crashed unconcious into the side of the barn, which collapsed ontop of him.

Cogadh walked over to the burning ruin of the barn. Link would be dead soon, he would burn.. _Painful way to go.._ The fallen god thought, then smiled in satisfaction. He raised his left fist and began to summon Link's shard of the triforce to him.

Link was out cold, but felt horrific pain as his shard was torn from the back of his hand, and a large amount of energy from the centre of his body. It began then to float slowly through the air toward Cogadh, who stood about twenty feet away from Link's wreckage.

Cogadh smiled in antisipation as the glowing metallic triangle came closer, then when it was within an arms reach, he extended the back of his hand. The triforce melded to it an the full power of the goddess of courage flowed through him, adding to his own. He turned on his heel and left Link to burn, satisfied with his victory over a common mortal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link dreamt of horrors most men thrice his years couldn't comprehend without losing thier bladder to fear's twisted whim. Demons ravaged the land, raped Hyrule's women, and tortured her men. Before his eyes the land became blackened, burned and destroyed. Carnage washed through the waters and covered the ground. Over and over he watched Malon die, powerless to stop it.. Everytime it became more violent, more detailed, more horrific, and it hurt more. The world was on fire. Slowly dream became reality, the flames became more focused.

Link could feel heat. He woke up in the ruins of the barn. He couldn't move.. It was still burning but he had avoided most of the flame. The burning support he had crashed into fell away from him. The roof however had crashed onto him. Link tore away the boards that covered him. Eventually he had made an exit for himself. It was still night when he finally stood in the fresh air. Lying under the roof boards had spared him from smoke inhalation, and the flames. He was lucky but he didn't feel like it.. Not at all. Malon's death was on his concience now, as well as Talon's. He spotted their ruined bodies lying next to one another. He limped toward them miserably failing to fight back the tears that ran freely down his cheeks.

Link knelt next to Malon, and began to sob.. He picked up her severed head, her bright red hair had been cut short by Cogadh's helix blade... Her skin was pale, and cold as ice, despite her close proximity to the fire. Her lips were blue as her eyes, the eyes that now stared blankly into his own. He fought back a sob and slowly moved his head closer to her's... He closed his eyes.. Then he felt the cold skin of her lips as he kissed her. The kiss was soft, and lasted for a long while, before Link said good bye... And went to find a shovel. He would bury them, then.. He would avenge them.

He burried them both in the field where their horses had run. Then he took a horse, and rode out to get revenge. There was no time to mourn,Cogadh would already be at Hyrule castle by now. Link knew he would go after Zelda's piece of the triforce. Then the triforce gave him an idea... If he collected the entire triforce... He could wish Malon back to life! First he would have to defeat Cogadh though.. He couldn't though.. Cogadh was larger, with an awesomely powerful weapon and Link's skills.. He would need the master sword... But then Ganondorf would be free... _Damn it! Well I need his piece anyway.._ Link thought to himself.

Link got to Hyrule castle town within two hours. He could have done better with Epona, but she was dead.

The scene that greeted his eyes as the sun began to rise, was a scene of utter gore and violence. Burning bodies covered the ground, and carnage hung off every possible catch. Link had to hand it to Cogadh, not many could split a ribcage so cleanly... Some men were even intentionally impalled, then disembowled. They still hung fresh and bleeding off everything from tent pegs, to the spears used by Hyrulean soldiers. Guesome ornaments, a signiature Cogadh had perfected.

Link ignored the carnage, used to such sights by now.. He stepped solemnly over the dead, and into the temple of time. Then he played the song of time, slowly and with more feeling than ever before. This would be Malon's requiem, should he fail to restore her.. The doors of time slowly slid open, revealing the master sword.. He advanced, then took it in his hand, removing it from the pedestal of time, and sealing himself away for three years...


	4. The War Begins

In response to reviews...

Johnny: Lol.. Yeah I'm for Link/Mal.. And i tend to get a bit sadistic ; It's my thing. He let Link live because he wanted him to burn to death..

Shadow Link50: lol, Yeah I'm mean, but it gets the reviewers to review.. also i hope you continue reading as youre the only reviewer i have who I don't know from elsewhere.

TearsxOfxHate Why didn't you review?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cogadh stood alone in the centre of town, the iron rich scent of blood again bringing him to a state of primal ecstacy. He walked on in reverie of his gore splattered return to the world of the living. His foot steps echoed with bloody spalshes as he trudged down the empty street. He continued towards the castle, Link's memories told him the triforce of widsom lay here, in the princess' hands. With wisdom he could find power. The piece he wanted most.

The gaurds at the gate spotted him as hostile immediately. Drenched in blood, still dripping weapon drawn, he was a fearsome sight. A giant in blood splashed armour, with glowing white eyes. They called for him to halt, stepping closer together.

Then Codadh charged, the guards readying thier spears to recieve him in response. He swung his huge sword at his convenient distance giving himself the advantage. With a single attack he removed both spear heads, then with a second he separated one of the two men from his right arm. The third attack tore the second man apart, leaving him in one piece, but hardly recognisable as a human.. His sternum had split and his ribcage had sprung open like so many bow shafts with a cut string, he died of shock before blood loss. Then Cogadh held his sword in both hands, in 'ice pick' fashion, walking toward the first man who had lost his arm.. The man barely began to whimper when the sword's blade sang through the air, tearing off his left leg, then his remaining arm.. When he was finished Cogadh grabbed the torso by the neck, placing his sword across his back, where magic held it more securely than any sheath. He picked up the larger of the two spear heads and drove it through the man's chest and into a tree, where it acted like a nail holding up a picture, and without his limbs the spear held his weight.

Satisfied he slashed through the gates, where sure enough he saw ten more dedicated soldiers were charging at him, spears aimed for his chest. He drew his sword and slashed the air, sending arcs of dark blue energy flying at the men, who were sliced clean through, and none stood by the time they were within ten feet. _Feels good to get my sword wet again... _Cogadh thought as he walked steadily toward the second gate, across from the draw bridge. The guards who had been standing here had already ran ahead to attack him, all that was left was to cut through the gate. He charged his blade with fiery red energy, then he swung his sword and the enregy arc that surged forward was massive, and burned blood red as it blew the gates apart with ease, as well as burned away the draw bridge. Now the way was clear.. He ran forward and jumped the gap, into the castle courtyard.

He landed on his feet, cracking the interlocking brickwork. Then he ran to the iron door, it was large, but only large enough for two men to walk and fight, down the corridor behind it. It was built this way to defend against invasion, but he was only one being, and it was perfect for him to fight with his large sword. He blew it apart with a second charged energy arc. Inside he was met by a large knight, who resembled an iron knuckle with a two handed sword. Cogadh swung his sword at the knight, who yelled loudly, and let Cogadh's blade slide along his own, wich sparkled with energy, before the knight counter attacked. The knight swung his sword horizontally, and hard, but Cogadh was ready, he blocked endge on edge, notching the knight's blade, then kicked the knight dead in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Cogadh swung his sword down like a cleaver, opening the man up and spraying the walls with his blood. Then he walked on casually.

When the blood running off his blade began to excite him, excite him in ways more than it had as a God of war.. He thought he must have been around Link too long..

He ran down the corridor and up a spiral staircase.. Then once he was atop the castle, he spotted Zelda.. He recognised her from Link's memories..

"Link stop!"

_Shame she has to die, she would make a fine concubine..._ Was his first thought, but he was quickly distracted when the remaning guards cut her off from view, behind them several knights formed rank, Cogadh's height allowed him to see this, as well as Zelda's nursemaid.. Impa.. The sage of shadow... _wait, how do I know that? _Before he could persue his thoughts he he responded. "I give me the triforce of wisdom, or I'll have to kill you." He meant to kill her anyway ofcourse.

"Link! What is wrong with you? I will not give it to you! explain yourself!" Zelda nearly screamed.

"I am not Link, that pathetic boy died almost a day ago! Now give it to me!" Cogadh spat as he raised his voice. Then he was attacked.

Cogadh cut men down by the handful, but thier numbers didn't seem to diminish. He jumped back, then sent a flurry of energy arcs chopping through the ranks. To his saitisfaction, he noticed they made it to Zelda, who had formed a blue crystal to defend herself and Impa. Cogadh resumed chopping through the guards, though many of them now lay in pieces. Then to his surprise something behind him exploded, knocking him off his feet, he felt the power of a goddess in this attack. The attack burned his flesh and tore at his armour. Zelda was using magic against him, he would have to cut down her guards faster if he meant to defeat her easily. He instantly charged and spun with his sword, ripping apart the last of the common soldiers. Then as he moved toward the knights, three of whom where dead from his energy arcs, a blue light exploded from where he knew the temple of time was located, and one power exchanged for another.. Then Zelda sent a ball of red light in his direction, it exploded before he could react, showering him in flame, and knocking him onto his back.

Ganondorf stepped out of the temple of time, he was free.. Now he would pick up where he left off, by collecting the rest of the triforce and conquering the world. He knew Link would return, but Link could never stand against the power of two goddesses.. He was going to visit Zelda. He owed her.. He was going to tear her head clean off, strip it of flesh, and use her skull as a cup for his wine. He sensed her power.. and.. Link's? He would figure it out soon enough.. He took off into the air.

Within moments he was within sight of the castle battlements, where almost a hundred men lay dismembered, and the three left standing were Zelda, her nursemaid and someone he recognised as a mature Link.. _So I've been locked away long enough for him to reach full adult hood? ..He is fighting Zelda? This is a golden oppurtunity.. _Ganondorf thought excitedly. He would take their pieces of the triforce, then he would spend the next life time taking his revenge on them. He began to charge his dark energy sphere, eclipsing the sun with it's power.

Cogadh and Zelda both looked up in uinison, Impa stood ready to defend the princess against attack.

"GANONDORF!" Zelda cried. Cogadh knew him, he held the triforce of power! He had no time to wonder how he knew this, for there was a loud CRACK and the sphere Ganon had held exploded into fourteen smaller shards of dark energy. Zelda was taken by total surprise her blue crystal of protection shattered, but she was unharmed. Cogadh however knew what to do from a memory he didn't know he had. He charged his sword with power then spun around, sending the shards all in different directions. One of these shot toward Zelda. Impa put herself in the way of this, but it tore right through her chest.

"No! Impa!" Zelda cried, touching her nursemaid, she chanted the word's "Farore's wind" and disappeared.

"Damn!" Cogadh and Ganondorf said in unison.

"You! Ganondorf, come donw here and fight me!" Cogadh shouted angrily

"Link! You've changed!" Ganon said then he laughed to himself while charging an energy ball. "The old Link would never have hurt Zelda..."

"I am not Link! My name is Cogadh! I am the god of war and slaughter! You don't stand a chance with the power of a single goddess at your disposal.. I carry the triforce of courage."

"This should be fun Link, I really have wanted a rematch." Then Ganondorf released his lightning ball, wich sped toward Cogadh, then he used the triforce of power to summon fires like those of Din herself below his feet while he was distracted.

Cogadh easily deflected the energy ball back at Ganondorf, who had raised his hands above his head. Then he felt a power growing, beneath his feet. _That pathetic attack was only a distraction! _He realised too late, as the stone below him exploded and he found himself in the centre of a flaming energy column. He flew into the air, his armour almost completely destroyed.. His sword was untouched.

Ganondorf had planned revenge for the seeming eternity he had been stuck in that hell. This gave him a tactical advantage Cogadh could never have prepared for. Ganon had deflected the lightning ball back and was already charging a dark energy sphere before Cogadh had even hit the ground.

Cogadh fell back to the earth, and crashed into the shattered stone where Zelda had caused an explosion. He stood up and prepared to send an anergy arc at Ganondorf, but he was promptly struck by an energy ball he had previously deflected. His shattered armour then fell to the ground, ruined. _How did I beat him before? _Cogadh questioned himself.. Then he realised he had never fought Ganondorf.. Just another of Link's memories.. _So this is the gap in his memory.. Impressive he defeated this Ganondorf.. I suppose I'll have to tap into the triforce of Courage to beat him. _CRACK, The dark sphere exploded, sending seven shards of darkness at Cogadh, who had just been struck, was dazed and caught all seven shards square in the chest.

"Not so loud now, are we?" Ganondorf laughed before descending slowly.

Cogadh stood, his eyes glowing and his torn clothes rippling from the energy he was summoning to himself. He was after all, a fallen god. He jumped into the air, moving toward Ganondorf at insane speed.

Ganondorf was caught of guard and when the sword came it caught him along the stomach. He refused to miss an oppurtunity to counter however, and grabbed the fierce diety by the arm, charging him with electricity before throwing him to the ground, and flying down after him.

He couldn't win now, but he had learned much Cogadh decided as he fell to the earth, the castle walls beside him a blure of stone. _His surprise attack took too much out of me, especially after being damaged by Zelda, and my rescent skirmishes with that annoying Link. I'll have to rest, but he will never get the drop on me like this again. _He thought. Then he hit the ground, and he felt his body almost give out.. Then he stood up and vanished into fire and smoke.


	5. Power and Courage

The Fierce Deity appeared on Death mountain, Far away from Ganondorf, He had no real control over the transportation power he had used. He simply set a distance and hoped. Death mountain was a great convenience. Now he had the resources he needed to recover, the Gorons. Then he would Take Zelda's piece of the triforce and be unstoppable. He would have the power of three gods.

Cogadh walked down the mountain path until he spotted it, the rock eating giant rose to it's feet at the sound of his foot steps. He smiled, Link would squirm at the thought of what he was about to do to his friend.

"Link? We haven't seen you in so lo-" The Goron's voice degenerated to a gurgling sound as Cogadh brought the tip of his sword up into the Goron's gut, a look of shock on it's face. Cogadh's face twisted into a smile as black blood ran down his blade. He lifted the giant effortlessly off the ground with his sword, angling it so the Goron slid down the blade, a sickly crunching sound following it's movements.

Then Cogadh began to infuse energy into the thing while it struggled hopelessly, impaled on the blade of Cogadh's sword. Cogadh's slightly emphasised canines grew in length. He ripped the blade out savagely then brought his teeth down on the Goron's neck before it even touched the ground. He bit down and ripped it's throat out. Then he gorged himself on it's thick dark blood.

Cogadh threw aside the mangled corpse and continued down the path, already feeling his energy come back. Then he heard the sounds of children at play..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf was left alone at the castle. This seemed far too easy, he had already conquered the castle. Well he supposed Link had done it for him. He really did have a lot to catch up on. He wondered why Link had turned so... evil.. He decided he would learn more before he decided on what to do with it. He called upon the power residing within his triforce, then began to sculpt the castle in his image..

He raised his arms above his head and concentrated on the castle, the castle uprooted itself from the earth, below it liquid rock and fire roiled and raged. The stones twisted, became black and jagged. The entire castle slowly warped into the dark palace of the king of evil. Then he lowered himself out of the sky, down onto the battlements where he would decide how to deal with his new found freedom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda had gone into hiding once more. The idea of spending the rest of her life like this burned her. In the meantime she had something a little more pressing. Impa was dying right in front of her, sobbing apologies and regrets. Not only was she a life long friend and mentor, she was the sage of shadows, required to seal away the evil one who had escaped. Chunky blood was running from her lips and her voice was slowly dying into whispered gargling. She was bandaged but it seemed not to help stop the blood at all. Zelda was cradling Impa's head and trying the soothe her. She felt horrible, already accepting Impa's death, reacting so coldly, she wasn't crying. It was like this wasn't real. She barely felt anything but fear and pity.

Zelda had no way of knowing the true horrors Impa was enduring, that the wound was cursed, or that her soul was doomed to slavery in Cogadh's army. Once Cogadh unlocked the entirety of his power she would be sucked into her own personal hell, alone with her suffering.

Impa died then, choking on her own bile. Then as her body gave up the last thing she heard was Zelda's scream of loss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cogadh stood in the centre of a burnt and desolate ruin holding the skull of a fetus he had torn from it's mother's womb hours before she would have gone into labour. He loved the feeling of the young, spongy bone. He had consumed enough blood, life force, and souls to bring him back to his full fallen power.. However not enough to re-ascend to the godhood he was cast from, he was still mortal. A thought that was burning him even now. The ritual of ascension required the death of his host... Who he had personally. It also required sacrifice. This slaughter was itself much too small. These people too few. They sufficed however to feed his blood lust.

The infant skull he as amusing himself with by squeezing brought him memories that certainly were not his own. They came in a flash and the emotions that came with it burned him, they hurt.. He felt pressure in his chest and his head, he was angry. It was winter, the dormant forest and sleeping trees ignorant to the pain he was experiencing. Children in green were chasing him, throwing rocks. They were shorter than him but they were not as young as they seemed. They were chasing him out of the forest screaming "Murderer! Traitor!" They blamed him for the death of their father and the disappearance of one of their sisters. The memory subsided, then another. This time reverence, fear and loneliness. He was alone in a temple. Before him stood a sword big enough for the largest of men to wield comfortable in two hands, or one. However it would only ever be wielded by one person and he would learn to use it with such efficiency the gods would fear its blade. The master sword. He was beaten, burnt and his bones were broken. He was bloody and seething with anger and loss. The loss of a woman Cogadh had beheaded, but he _was_ Cogadh! Then he sealed himself away.

Cogadh found himself lying on his stomach writhing in pain. He managed to regain control, then decided he would destroy the source of these infernal memories. Link had survived! Now he was forced to wait years before he could claim his prize of ascencion. In the meantime he would make Hyrule his own, and when Link returned he would not survive a single hour! He advanced on castle Hyrule, where he would rule by his sword... Then he remembered the Kokiri children.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf had spent a week contemplating his task and having thought it through knew that Link had wanted power if he had released him and attacked Zelda...

_But where was the master sword?_ He thought to himself.. _Link has never favoured any blade over that damned sword. He didn't have it, and he attacked Zelda?_ _He must have gone insane from all the fighting he does.. The master sword won't allow him to use it for evil.._ He decided finally. Then his castle rocked violently and he was thrown back, surprised by the immense impact. He knew the source immediately, and he would destroy it for vengeance and the triforce of courage.

Ganondorf exploded from the roof of castle Hyrule and glared down at Link who's face was painted in a Celtic war pattern. Then Ganon noticed a hole in his bearing wall that Link was incapable of creating from a distance. "Link what are you trying to pull, I thought you were the _hero_." Ganon said sarcastically hating the prophecy they fit in so well. "The triforce is mine, now give it to me, or I'll carve it from your flesh".

Cogadh's response was a crackling beam of magical energy the like's of which Ganon would pride himself on, exploding forth from the already aimed tip of Cogadh's sword.. There was no time to regain momentum and move, Ganon charged his arm with energy and sent the better part of the attack back down at his enemy, the attacked however burned his arm, charred and ruined his armour and sent him reeling. Ganondorf crashed into the heaving liquid rock beneath his castle, a smoking ruin.

Cogadh having finally accessed most Links locked up memories knew full well this had only begun. He liked it that way. The challenge was exciting. More so due to Link's influence on his attitude. He readied a more powerful attack, holding his sword over his head as it glowed blood red.

Ganondorf surprised him however, he exploded from the very earth behind him. Cogadh turned to see Ganon still on fire as he charged Cogadh down and bring his knee to the fallen god's ribs before he could react due to his stance, sending him careening to collide with the spiked battlements of Hyrule castle, impaled alive. Ganondorf followed him through the air, his fist glowing. Cogadh wasn't to be stopped by something as small as being impaled, he tore himself free and slashed rapidly, tearing into Ganondorf several times before he could defend himself properly with one of the bracers on his forearms. Ganondorf fell back and began summoning his own sword to him while Cogadh jumped back to solid earth about twenty feet away from Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was alarmed by the presence of several iron spikes still piercing his opponent. Link wasn't himself, of this much he was certain. He decided not to betray this, but try to figure out why it was barely even affecting Link's movements.

"Link what has happened to you? No boy should be this powerful. Even with the help of Farore." He spat the godess' name.

"Ganondorf for someone so seemingly intelligent and knowledgeable, you are incredibly dense! Link has sealed himself away in the temple of time. My name is Cogadh." The fallen god hissed the last part then charged Ganondorf with his sword raised.

Ganondorf stepped forward, taking advantage of Cogadh's offensive stance and slashed horizontal with his sword in one hand, bent forward for range, it would've struck Cogadh across the stomach had he not been such an experienced fighter. Cogadh jumped forward and just over the blade, slashing downward, his sword burning with energy. Ganondorf's skull was hammered flush with the ground, but he arose, his head still in one piece and launched his own offensive, slashing rapidly, fast, forceful blows that would cleave stone, his sword crackling with more energy with each attack. Cogadh was forced into a defense, expecting Ganondorf to be dead from the attack. The two continued to whirl blades and neither seemingly made any solid strikes, nicks and wounds covered them after what seemed like hours of attacking, defending and countering. Then Cogadh forced Ganondorf back by again taking the offensive, using Link's triforce to fuel his blows. Ganondorf seemed unperturbed when his heel met the air and his toes were his balance. Cogadh believing he had the advantage moved to sweep Ganon's feet out from beneath him, just what Ganon wanted. He jumped over the attack and kept himself airborne, using the time Cogadh was occupied to finally bring the charge in his sword to use, arcing his sword backward like a crochet mallet so that when it came infront of him it became an upward arc and lifted Cogadh clean into the air, where a follow-through strike resembling a bat swing sent him reeling into the stone wall. Ganondorf chased him but Cogadh regained his feet and executed a quick spin attack that sent Ganondorf reeling and blood covered an arc of dirt from where he had struck him. Cogadh ended the attack with his sword behind him and got ready to repeat it. Ganondorf regained his feet and charged him from the air. Cogadh simply re-angled the attack, catching Ganondorf on the blade of his sword and spinning with him before throwing him to the ground. This time Ganondorf realised the weakness though, and faked for a thrid charge, Cogadh released his charged energy in a whirling furry once more, Ganon waiting just outside the range. He brought his iron shod boot to his opponent's face, blood running from his mouth and nose. Ganon wouldn't give up his advantage though and swung his sword around to blind side Cogadh. The blade tore his stomach as it hauled him through the air in an arc, then threw him to the dirt, where he lay on his back..

Ganon flew into the air, then charged down to his enemy, sword raised. His speed blinding, his anger visibly emenating from him in firey waves of energy. Cogadh waited until the very last moment, then raised his sword, impaling the king of evil.

He growled and shook as he rose to his feet"..Noone.. Cuts me like that.. You.. will DIE." He spat, then forced Ganon on the ground, tearing a spike from his back with his right hand and using his sword with the other he jammed the spike into Ganon's shoulder and nailed him to the ground using his sword and the spike. He pulled out another from his back, and another. He smiled, he was rid of those spikes, and all three protruded from Ganondorf's chest.

"You can't kill me Link, you're no longer the hero of time.. " Ganon's speech was distorted by blood and chunks of flesh in his throat. "Or is it Cogadh, using your body as a vessel? I recognise the name now.. It seems we have a draw. I propose a truce."

As much as Cogadh hated to amdit it, he couldn't destroy this mortal. "Fine, we'll discuss our alliance in the castle."

"Alliance?" Ganondorf inquired.

"It makes no sense for us to be enemies because we do not threaten each other, so how would we prevent the other from encroaching on our territory? We'll simply have to be allies."


	6. Wisdom

Weeks had passed since the battle between Ganondorf and Cogadh. To Cogadh's frustration he found that though he outmatched Ganondorf.. He could not kill him. So the two united under a single flag. They aspired to ascend to godhood together, then divide the heavens and earth and make them their own. Cogadh, god of war and slaughter, and Ganon, God of evil and sorcery. Who could stand against them, with the power of the three goddesses at their command?

Zelda had also gone into hiding, deep into hiding. Cogadh and Ganon searched Hyrule for her. They would never find her though, she had retreated to the ancient and secret catacombs of the Shiekah, of which no Hylian, except for her, had ever known.  
The walls were of decaying stone, like one might find in the Roman sewers of today. The ceiling was alive with roots and the catacombs smelled of must and the slight odor of decay. Occasionally she would pass a burial niche where a Shiekah body lay undisturbed as it rotted away. Zelda quivered at the sight of the bones, they made her feel ill. It made her think of Link, she knew him a bit better than he would like anyone to know him at all, especially her she thought. She didn't really like Link much, especially now. Now she hated him, she would make him pay for what he did to Impa.

Before though, he had been gentle, and loyal and sweet. He always seemed strange though, morbid.. Almost fascinated with death. No.. He was obsessed. Link was death obsessed under his mask of sanity. Skeletons… Aroused him.. Now she knew what was wrong with him. She had seen the massacre at Kakariko village.. The monster had torn unborn children from the wombs of expectant mothers, and fed on their flesh. He never even noticed her he was so preoccupied. Link never seemed this sick though… She stopped when she came to a dry chamber, lit only by the triforce on her hand. In one corner royal blankets and pillows made a nest fit for a queen.. her bed for the time being.

She lay down, blood staining her Shiekah robes. She had placed Impah in an empty niche the night of her death. It had taken her hours to find the empty space though.. These tunnels were endless, and one could easily become lost. Throughout history even the Shiekah fell victim to their own defense mechanism Bodies are still found, contorted in their death throes. They had died alone in the dark, their torches extinguished and their stomachs empty. She quivered at the thought, thankful she had the triforce of wisdom to light her way.

_Link would love it down here... _She cringed as she thought that. He didn't deserve to walk these sacred halls and he never would walk them as long as she lived!

Zelda vowed on the spot to kill Link if ever she got the chance.. No matter what.

Zelda slept down there for the next three years, watching the world above wither and die, her kingdom was gone, erased by the two most evil men to ever walk the earth. In it's place were fields of decay, burnt bones and rotting flesh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf had a few scores to settle. He intended to end the prophecy before it could even begin.

He started with the sages. Ruto.. Lake Hylia was dried up, Zora's domain was frozen, and the Zoran princess, raped and murdered.

Then the Kokiri forest was defiled, it's children slain and consumed. It was now a haunted wasteland, full of withered trees, haunted by the angry spirits of the once living forest. .They lashed out at the living, jealous of them. Saria was stripped naked, a stake made of the Deku tree's own sacred trunk eased into her, and she was impaled in the centre of the Kokiri village. She remained there, alive, for two days. The other Kokiri herded past her as they were executed by an ever hungry Cogadh. Then on the third day, she was sliced from neck to navel, her guts spilled, and forced down her throat to choke on.

The Guerudo valley was no better off, Ganondorf burned the Guerudoes to ash for their treachery. The sun beamed down on the desert with malevolent force, it was now an ever burning hell, with a floor that resembled a lake, frozen in glass even as it's waves crested. Nabooru had been Ganon's fucktoy ujntil he grew bored.. And fucked her with a knife. He stored her screams in memory, he spent hours butchering her. A shame it ended so quick.

Then Death mountain was fed raw power and exploded, burying the Gorons alive. Ganondorf had intentionally spared Darunia, and eaten his heart while Cogadh feasted on his blood.

Impa had been spared such a horrific fate. Now the only living sage was Ruaru, and he was locked away in the sacred realm with only Link and infinite knowledge to keep him company. Now only light remained.

As Zelda recounted these deaths in her mind she cried for the hundredth time, all was lost.. The sages were dead and the hero was the enemy. The two had enslaved all of Hyrule, those that they hadn't killed anyway… And so Zelda remained alone in the dark. Her dreams haunted by the dead. Waiting for her opportunity to escape.. But to what? A dead world? Ruled by the most sadistic beings in existence? Zelda thought about it a while. Maybe Link was death obsessed because this was what his life was like. Living in a ditch, no one to love him. Always fighting and never winning anything because no one remembered him. Now she understood why he went insane. He was so alone.. She hated him.. But she pitied him.. Until he was thirteen he had sacrificed his body, soul, even his mind had been twisted by his endless fighting.. It was her fault.. She was why Hyrule lay drowning in a sea of blood. She decided she would die, but she would do Link one final favor, carry out her vow to kill him. She would suck them both into peaceful darkness, where they could be free of their living insanity. Zelda for the first time in her life, considered turning her blade on herself.

Zelda got to her feet, slinging a bow over her shoulder and walked out of the catacombs, to the surface. The entrance was in Kakariko graveyard, a place much expanded and twisted. It was haunted by the dead, Zelda saw them in her dreams. She heard their voices in the catacombs. She knew they stalked her, watched her always. The dead wouldn't give her peace. As she walked out of the graveyard she shivered. The shadow temple behind her yawned and the stench of death assailed her. Without it's sage the temple was warping into an evil extension of the over filled graveyard.

She passed through Kakariko, now just ruins. Blood still stained some of the walls a sick black colour. Zelda no longer felt the need to wretch. She worried that she'd miss the stains were they to wash off in the rain.. They never did though. She walked through and out to Hyrule field. The sky was scarred black, lightning ripping through the air. Zelda spotted him then, almost coincidentally. Link was standing across the frozen river with a group of slaves.

_Likely another sick execution.. _She thought, then she crept down the ruined stairs to stand behind a tree. She notched an arrow, charging it with light.

Cogadh heard the familiar creaking of the bow easily however. He chose to ignore it and see where he could take it.. Zelda had no way of knowing how dead she was. She died the second she saw him. Zelda let the arrow fly, it whistled through the air, shining with the light of the triforce. Cogadh turned to face her, his empty eyes burning into hers in a way that made her want to curl up and die. He never flinched as the arrow pierced him, his black blood running from the hole in his lower right side. Zelda screamed, she never saw him tear the arrow from his side, she never saw him charge it with a perverse dark energy. But her scream ended when her arrow returned, sinking deep into her chest, almost to the fletching. Zelda fell to the ground, the Fierce Diety's blood entering her veins, she didn't know it, but it would slowly transform her.

Zelda fell to the ground, catching herself on an elbow. She screamed again, this time in pain. Cogadh jumped across the river, his sword appearing in his hands. He licked his lips, perhaps she would become his concubine after all? No.. Not until she was dead.. He smiled at the thought of defiling her pale flesh. Zelda scrambled backwards, unable to get to her feet, it was hopeless.

Just then she heard savage laughter from behind her. She turned her head, tears blurring her vision. She still made out the cold, calculating figure. The king of evil himself, Ganondorf stood over her laughing.

"Thank you Cogadh for retrieving my triforce of wisdom." He said confidently, raising his hand with the back facing the other two. The triforce of power glowed ominously.

"NO! She is MINE! I saw her first, Don't think I won't find a way to destroy you. I will have her, not just her triforce.. Her body, I want it!" Cogadh screamed, blood flying from his throat. Zelda whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks, how could Link do this? Say that about her? She closed her eyes and screamed, just screamed. She couldn't stop. She never saw Cogadh's wound close, light shining out as it did. She heard Ganondorf and Cogadh fight, steel on steel at relentless speed.. She tried to sneak away, but she couldn't move. She got on her hands and knees, but was greeted by the hollow sound of a heavy body colliding with dirt as if dropped from the clouds. A hand grabbed her by the hair, lifting her head. She heard a deep, vicious voice in her ear. It wasn't Link, but it wasn't Ganondorf.

"I'm after I take the triforce of wisdom, I'm going to make passionate, sensual VIOLENT" He jerked her head by the hair. "..Love to your corpse.." She sobbed uncontrollably. The hand was removed after what seemed an eternity, she heard a crackling sound and saw Cogadh collide head first into solid stone. He turned to face them, his left cheek torn away to reveal a sickening, permanent smile. Cogadh's good side also smiled as his flesh slowly regrew, and he charged Ganondorf. Zelda slowly crawled towards the stairs, she had to escape, it was the only answer. She knew the arrow had missed her organs or she'd already be dead. She had to move. She concentrated, her blurry sight losing focus. One hand in front of the other. She grasped the cold jagged stone of the bottom step, pulling herself up. Still unnoticed. Just then she shrieked as a stray energy blast caused an explosion mere feet away from her. She winced and cursed herself, perhaps they noticed her? She couldn't look. She heaved herself up the stairs, slowly losing consciousness with every small advance. She barely made out a gauntleted hand in front of her, she grasped the hand just as all went black, squeezing for dear life.. She couldn't have known who's hand it was.


	7. The Three

Zelda raised her head, and looked into the pale cold eyes of Link, half his face still scorched, revealing pearly white bone. She screamed and tried to pull her hand away, but her strength was waning, she felt the triforce of wisdom slowly detaching from her, entering Link through their palms. Everything seemed get darker and blurrier.. She heard a ringing in her ears. Her head ached, she kept struggling, but Link just kept his hand clutched around hers. Zelda screamed, her throat felt torn with the effort… Then she realized all she could hear was the ringing in her ear, taunting her helplessness. Without her hearing she felt even more isolated and alone, the pain in her head seemed to magnify without auditory distraction. Everything was horrible. Link squeezed harder and she felt the bones in her hand creak. She would have screamed, but what was the point? It only made it more enjoyable for the monster that was stealing her life. She grimaced, blood dribbling down her chin like a sickly, thick drool. Then she felt the bone in her hand nearest her thumb shatter under the pressure. She screamed again, and again as her hand slowly was reduced to a useless piece of agonizingly deformed flesh.

She looked around, hoping, for the first time in her life, to see Ganondorf's hideous visage. Ganondorf wouldn't disappoint her either, but she felt it was already too late.. The triforce vanished from the back of her hand. She whimpered and fell onto her side as Cogadh jumped into the air, sword in hand.

He and Ganondorf exchanged slashes while they passed in the air, but Cogadh was now far too powerful. Ganondorf flew backward, his sword notched and crackling with Cogadh's dark energy. He resumed his feet, dusting himself off. His face resembling a skull where the skin was scorched smooth or simply torn away.

Zelda forced herself, head punding and hand throbbing, to climb those infernally jagged, ruined stone steps to the ruins of Kakariko. She needed to hide. She could hear nothing that went on around her, only feel the earth shake beneath her, it made her dizzy and sick. She puked, it felt like being stabbed deep in the gut. She could see blood in her vomit and it made her feel all the more helpless. The ground continued to shake, the steps crumbled beneath her, she fell on her chest and held back a scream, choking on blood and bile. She lost consciousness with her hand on the last stair she needed to climb, a ruin of a once beautiful woman.

Cogadh had taken a heavy offensive against his opponent, he thought he might finally be able to deal with Ganondorf with his new found power. He swung his sword around, catching Ganon's chest with the last two feet of the blade and lifted him off the ground before bringing him back down shoulders first to the ground. He placed one foot on the Evil King's stomach, pressing mercilessly.

He drew back his sword and moved to slay the man, but his left hand exploded in pain as a yellow light shone out from his two collected pieces of the triforce. He brought his hand up to look at it, where the triforce of courage was once whole, now lay only a thing shard of light. Courage had been shattered into three. At that exact moment Cogadh noticed an immense column of bright blue light, shining out somewhere between Castle Town, and the castle. He guessed it was the Temple of time.. Ganondorf took the opportunity to throw him off with an energy ball and vanish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment Link emerged at last from the Temple of time, his body sixteen years in age, was stronger than any man of similar age could ever hope. It was a result of his life as a warrior. He swung the master sword a few times, remembering the clean, smooth cut it made in the air, and ran out of the temple to slay his enemies and revive the love of his life.

Simultaneously however, a side effect of the completion of the time loop in which Dark Link had been born, the magics that lived beneath Lake Hylia converged to return life to the dark shadow that was Link's equal, granting him his own piece of the triforce of courage. He was every bit as strong as Link, with his memories but a slightly different look. His hair was ash white, his skin pale as if he were dead and the irises of his eyes were red. He looked almost albino, the pitch black tunic he wore seemed to be composed of swimming darkness and shadow.

He looked around the dried up room in the Water Temple, remembering the last time he was defeated by Link. He swore it would be the last time he was defeated, ever. He drew his sword and ran out of the temple, he had many foes to fell.

Unbeknownst to either of them they had thought so much alike as to be the same person. They both thought it best to get their bearings and some information before an outright attack, they didn't even know where any of their enemies were. Link saw the town he emerged in was utterly destroyed, so he headed to Kakariko, while his Darker self, who possessed no evil that wasn't already within Link, headed toward Castle town, believing he would find out where Cogadh and Link were by listening in there. He also hoped to find Link before he left town, they had a score to settle. He silently wished thier empathic link could convey location..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cogadh was shocked, he felt presences.. Strong ones. He had also lost Ganondorf. He had gained the triforce of wisdom though.. Then he had lost part of Courage! Over all he had made minimal gains, but gains they were. Now, where was his new concubine? He looked around, nothing was alive.. Perhaps she'd been destroyed by a stray bolt of energy?

He walked over to a break in the cliffs, which housed a set of stairs. He spotted her wretched form immediately. To his pleasure she was still alive. She would regret that. He lifted her off the ground, cradling her in his arms so as to keep her alive. For now. He began walking back to _his _castle. Ganondorf certainly wouldn't be staying there now. It, along with everything else, belonged to Cogadh. He looked down at Zelda's glazed eyes, and the arrow sticking out of her chest. He decided he liked that hole.. He kept walking as darkness drew, hoping she would wake up, alone with him in Hyrule field.

Off in the distance he noticed a tall figure, clad in green. The figure held a large sword, one that shined even in the blackness of the oncoming night, as well as a shield that was rimmed with red and shone like a mirror. Cogadh recognized the man immediately for who he was. This explained the events that had passed today. He set his prize down, and lifted his sword.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had been walking through Hyrule, amazed at the destruction, death and withering. He spotted Cogadh as well, he had the eyes of an expert archer, something Cogadh enjoyed about using Link's form. Link also recognized the robes worn by Zelda, he prayed she was still alive, he needed the sages to lock away Ganondorf. Then he charged. Cogadh charged as well, his sword raised in two hands, on his right side. Link held his sword back, to his own left side.

Cogadh was sure of himself, he had more of the triforce, as well as his own battle prowess. Link however felt the pressure, he didn't care about Hyrule, or even Zelda. He needed Malon, she was the only person that ever gave a damn, he had saved Hyrule and fought continually. They turned their backs on him, he was just the 'eccentric homeless boy'. Fuck them, Malon needed his help, he wouldn't let her down. He wasn't sure about himself. He knew Cogadh was powerful, but he spotted a weakness in his charge. Cogadh's right side was exposed, if he was fast he could capitalize. Link's shield was on his right arm, Cogadh's sword out to Link's right. This gave Link a tactical advantage and might buy him time.

They came closer now, each charging at massive speed. It all happened in a split second, neither really sure exactly what had happened as they flew past each other. They each replayed it in their heads, but Cogadh only looked shocked as he held his side.

As they came close Link had repositioned his sword, using his shield to block to move from Cogadh's vision. Cogadh had swung, using the length of his sword as an advantage. He tried to swing around the shield, sensing it's magic, but Link anticipated thin and never even bothered using his shield. Link instantaneously charged the master sword with energy as he crossed those final feet that separated them, as much as he could spare, this was do or die. As Cogadh's sword came in a wide arc, Link jumped forward, so little was the margin of time Link left one space and Cogadh's sword entered it that it looked Like Link was being pushed by the force of the swing. Then, he struck, too quick for the eye, Link's sword entered the right side of Cogadh's chest and was pulled out as quick. Blood erupted from the sheer force of the blow, which stopped Cogadh's momentum, and Link kept running by, stopping about twenty feet away to turn and face his enemy. Cogadh stood, clutching the gaping wound, he appeared not to notice the hole on his opposite side where it had pierced straight through.

Link smirked, satisfied that he had made his point. He walked over to Zelda, gently gathering her into his arms, and running off to Kakariko, faster than most athletes could hope, even without Zelda's weight. She needed help, Link knew this, but he didn't know where to get it. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that Cogadh had not followed, he felt relief.

Link walked on casually. It was full out midnight, but he could see by the moon, barely though. Dark clouds covered most of the sky, and lightning was eternally striking the earth. He was awed by the sheer destruction that had taken place in Hyrule. His thoughts were emphasized when his foot caught inside a ribcage. Link smiled. _I am sick… _He thought. He was interrupted from his thoughts though, when Zelda's eyes fluttered open, and she screamed. What a scream! Clots of blood flew forth from her throat. Link was frightened, and nearly dropped her, but he managed to keep hold of her.

Zelda awoke in Link's arms, her hearing was back, she heard his feet crunching against the dirt. She screamed. She was frightened, she lashed out feebly, trying to hit him with her good hand, but it was pinned against his chest. She was surprised however when, rather than smile menacingly, he looked alarmed and set her down gently. She didn't stop to wonder, but tried to crawl away.

She heard his voice, gentle, not the cold, hateful bloodlust she had known from him earlier that day. "Zelda, Zelda calm down, it's me. Link". He walked over to her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, his hair was golden, his eyes an ocean of blue, deep, but devoid of innocence.. That had been stolen from him. He seemed gentle. His face no longer painted, his hair no longer white. This was her Link, the real Link. She didn't care if it was an illusion or a trick. She hugged him to her, and cried harder than she had ever cried in the years she had been alone. She saw held him with a strength she didn't know remained in her broken body, Sobbing on his shoulder, her running nose inches from the sacred hilt of the master sword itself. It's presence comforted her, it meant Link was the Hero. She cried because she was lonely, she cried because she missed him, she cried in relief at his familiar presence, but she cried mostly because, she through it all, loved him.. and she had to kill him.


	8. Blind in the Shadow

The Shadow moved tirelessly across the fields of Hyrule, he knew there was something out there sapping his power, and he meant to destroy the usurper. He knew there was a newcomer. A third party, two was company, three was a crowd. He'd kill the wretched fool, then move onto the bigger fish. The man who claimed him as a Shadow. His eyes narrowed at the thought. But a smile crept across his features, soon he'd have the power of a god all to himself.. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cogadh forced himself to stand, he knew the other was on it's way. He didn't know what it was, he just had a feeling. He knew it was connected to Link. Ganondorf had in his quest for knowledge also given Cogadh some idea of what was locked away in Link's memories. There was a rush of awareness, and he knew that third power must be upon him. He raised his sword, scanning the horizon, seeking a hint of something grand, or atleast living.. Something that could be connected to a hero. He completely missed the dead, cold, shadow. Then it came, chilling laughter, not unlike his own, with that same smug tone of superiority. 

"Oh come now! You can't really be so stupid." Spoke the shadow, a cunning thing, if an arrogant one. "I'll be taking what's rightfully ours.". Cogadh's eyes locked on the source of his tauntings. He recognised it on sight.. It was Link.. But he knew it wasn't. The shadow stood leaning casually against he withered trunk of a dead tree. Dark Link, a cunning mirror image of Link. He fought with his sword in the wrong hand, and his blade was black, and a twisted thing. It carried a bloodlust, everytime the mastersword was misused, the Shadow sword became stronger. It was no wonder Link carried such regrets. Wisdom had already come in handy

"Well? No response?". 

Cogadh smiled back. "You're a foolish spectre, aren't you? The longer you wait to strike the less your advantage." Cogadh rushed forward, feeding off Wisdom, his wound wouldn't slow him much. The Shadow drew it's sword, but Cogadh's blade was so much longer... The slash levelled the tree at the Shadow's waist height, and sent the Shadow back with a shallow gash across his midriff. This wouldn't have been such a problem had the tree not fallen on him. 

Cogadh smiled down at the shade, and placed an armoured boot in the trunk of the tree which pinned his enemy. He spat into the face of his arrogant opponent. "Stupidity, lies in arrogance." Cogadh cracked his neck, rolling his head from side to side. and rose his sword to strike. His opponent wasn't there... Cogadh's expression fell, and he immediately turned to fend off an attack he knew must be coming. Wisdom was a remarkable power. Cogadh's reflexes were incredible, Dark LinK's eyes shot open to see his enemy react so fast. But it was Cogadh who would find himself impaled once more.. This time by no fault of his own, but shadow Link's dumb luck. He fought with Link's opposite hand... _How..?_ Dark Link smiled, and pulled the blade loose, but Cogadh wouldn't lose twice, he lashed out with his sword. The shadow jumped backward, defending with his shield. Cogadh's blade knocked the defenses aside, and threw Dark Link backward, slashing him across his face in the process. Red blood poured from the wound, there was a chip out of his nose, and one eye was irrepairable. He cursed and rushed forward, leaning on his sword and gliding along Cogadh's blade with his own, and driving a knee up under the fallen god's chin. He didn't wait for him to fall before striking him in the air, opening him up with his sowrd. 

God's blood mixed with shadow and dirt on the field. Cogadh had over exerted himself fighting Ganondorf then Link, but he'd done damage. He'd return to finish it later.. He disappeared, leaving Dark Link to nurse the hole in his face where his eye had been...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda hung on a spike, the pain in her shoulder intense, and burning. She felt it would only get worse. It didn't disappoint her.. Where was she? It was dark, and the stench of decay thickened the air, breathing was a chore. She was tearing.. The spike through her shoulder that supported her was slowly tearing through her, soon she'd fall. To where? It hurt so much. She knew she must be dying. 

A green glow opened up beneath her, and bathed her in unholy light. She was but one corpse of many, all impaled on spikes lining the inside of a column. At the bottom, giving off a greenish glow, a shard of the triforce, cracked into three. She recognised it as courage.. But something was wrong. Memories from the future that happened years ago came flooding to her. But they hurt, and her shoulder was nearly coming apart.. The cracked triforce was leaking a sickening ooze. She knew if she touched it it would consume her. She tried to scream, but the spike stole her breath, and a quiet gasp as blood bubbled over her lips became the final manifestation of her life force as it was snuffed out. 

She awoke, still trying to scream, and still choking on her own breath. The pain in her shoulder hadn't lessened any either. She writhed, arms tight to her chest as she tried to force herself to breathe. Her eyes were open, but she couldn't see. She rolled onto her side, and lay her head on what must've been a wooden floor. She had no idea where she was! Link... She remembered Link..She hated link! Didn't She? What was going on? She felt sick and her head was so full the pressure threatened to burst it. She was going to throw up.. She heard stirring and immediately began to quiver in the kowledge she was helpless. Had Link left her to die?

A cloth on her forehead, cold water, a soothing whisper. She didn't understand the words, but the tone was enough to reassure her, if not to calm her. She allowed herself to calm, and slowly, her breath came back. She knew it must be Link. Then she passed out again, from weakness, and found herself back on the spike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly a week since he'd rescured Zelda. He couldn't help but feel like he'd come too late.. She'd only gotten worse. _Some hero.. _Reflected Link. He'd taken care of her best as he could, but she was barely coherent. She only seemed to calm when he touched her, and even then she was feverish and pathetic. He also knew she'd gone blind, but her eyes... The irises had goen yellow, and black viens were visible all through the whites. He pupils constantly dialating and readjusting. He had no idea what to do for her, and her triforce was gone. He'd patched her up as best he could.. removed what he could of the arrow, and put her hand in a splint. He leaned against the wall in a burnt out Shack where he'd kept them hidden, one hand resting on his knee. Things seemed hopeless. 


	9. The Blind Do Not Fear The Dark

Faiyaryuu; Sorry to make you wait so long for an update, here you are :)

Wolf Boy; Sorry, no spoilers ;p Keep reading ) .. Please.

The Blind Do Not Fear The Dark

Dark Link knelt in the field, holding his mutilated face. The jet black blood that ran between his fingers shone like ribbon in the moonlight.. It would have been pretty if he could've seen it. However, his left eye was gone, and a gaping, bloody hole existed in it's place. _That son of a bitch. I swear I'll kill him.. I FUCKING SWEAR. _He growled in his throat whiel his head spun with pain and anger. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd just fought, but he knew it was powerful. Perhaps Link could wait.. He knew they'd both fought it, and to his shame, Link had faired better. Dark Link sighed.

He stood, without shaking, as a normal person might, from adrenalinve, cold, blood loss, and shock. He stood, fluidly, like the shadow he was. Darkness coalesced around him, a strange living black fog which seeped into the wound, stopping the flow of satin black blood, as the shadow was crafted into scarred flesh, closing the bloody hole, but leaving a pale and blank scarred orb in the place of a once functioning eye.

With his sword in it's sheathe, he turned on his heel, and ran tirelessly toward the castle. With courage cut in three, he needed Ganondorf's peice to stand a chance against Cogadh.

* * *

The fallen god lay face up on the ground, severely damaged. What he had collected of the triforce was exhausted from sustaining him through combat with three of the most dangerous opponents he'd ever dealt with. Ganondorf had exhausted his energy, Link had badly injured him, and Dark Link had nearly finished the job. He let himself lay there, while he contemplated what had happened. There were two Links.. Three counting him.. that was why the triforce split up, and why it had seemed so weak. And each of the other two could potentially kill him, while Ganondorf could not, though.. He could not kill Ganondorf. It was a bad situation... But, he didn't need Ganondorf dead to take his triforce..

* * *

Ganondorf didn't know it, but his thoughts resonated with Cogadh's. He'd been scrying on Cogadh during the fight with Dark Link, and realised something troubling. He had no hope of defeating Cogadh, only exhausting and injuring the fallen god. However, with that done, Link had nearly killed Cogadh. If Ganon wanted the fallen god done away with, he needed _one_ of the Link's alive.

* * *

Zelda sat up, she was clammy and cold, even under the small hill of clothes and blankets Link had somehow scrounged for her. She put a hand to her head, then winced as she drew blood. Pulling her hand away she saw her fingernails had become unnaturally long, yellow, and jagged. Her skin was pale, and her viens clearly visible beneath were black as coal. Her arm shook with each beat of her heart. Link had fallen asleep in the corner, without so much as a blanket. She crept toward him, shakily, and cautiously. Part of her was afraid of disturbing him because of the last few years with Cogadh. Part of her thought if she distrubed him a reflex might sever her head. She dragged a tattered old sheet over him, then let herself fall to her knees. She didn't want to go back to sleep though.. She couldn't. She'd never sleep again. Instead she'd watch Link.

She moved to lean against the wall, but her shoulder lit up in protest. She cried out, and her hand instinctively flew to the wound, resulting only in more pain. she tore off the bandages Link had given her, then wished she hadn't. the wound was.. Surreal. The flesh around the wound was black, black just like her viens.. And the hole where the arrow had peirced her.. She nearly screamed. She was tearing just like in her dreams... But the wound didn't bleed. She bit her lip and began to cry. she had no idea what was happening to her, and no triforce. She was truely helpless.

* * *

Dark Link came to the burning pit where the castle had been, moving at a full on run, he lept when he came to the gap, drawing his sword in the air, and holding it like a massive icepick. He swung downward, hoping to ram the blade into the stone on the other side.. But the blade fell through the air, and made no contact. Without his left eye Dark Link had misjudged the distance, and was falling into the pit below. He smiled bitterly. Not the end he'd imagined.

A hand siezed his tunic, however, and without warning Dark Link was thrown to the ground away from the castle, and blasted with energy to stun him. Ganondorf had intervened. _Why, _he thought.

He grimaced unable to move, Ganon had just wanted the pleasure to himself.

"Foolish Shadow!" Ganon spat. "You nearly made Cogadh immortal! FOOL!".

Dark Link was confused, but tried not to show it. He didn't need to anyway, Ganondorf immediately made a proposal.

"I need your help to destroy that damned creature, the one who took your eye.". Dark Link was outright shocked now, and his jaw slackened before he could get control of himself.

"Why the hell should I help you? I need the triforce, and I can do it myself!" He stood, and Ganon sighed.

"Then go and lose another eye, and once he has your piece, he'll be unstoppable and even your soul will belong to him."

Dark Link wasn't even sure he had a soul, but he didn't like the idea of it belonging to someone else. "Then get the hero to do it.", he spat, then said. "I don't need your help.. You need mine.. " Dark Link smiled, twirling his blade, and stepping forward. "A truce then... A _temporary _truce.." Ganon smiled as well. They both hated the idea, but a god on the battlefield was more trouble than they could have hoped for. It seemed to be agreed then, Cogadh died first, then, every man for himself. They both knew this, and yet they smiled at the irony that this must include Link, hero and sworn enemy to both. They both saw the irony, and they began to laugh. Quiet chuckles ascending to a manic roar. They needed Link. Little did they know, Link knew it aswell.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of Zelda's sobs, he was shocked, but relieved to see her concious. He moved toward her cautiously, he was unsure what that wound had done to her, but she seemed vulnerable and harmless. And so he wrapped a gentle arm about her, and hushed her. "It'll be alright, shh..". He was amazed how sure he sounded with himself, in reality all signs pointed against anything ending well at all. Zelda hugged him tight, and her strength was suprising, especially considering her time spent bed-ridden, but her grip was shaky, and he could feel her claws in his back.

"How can anything be alright, Link?" She managed to stop sobbing long enough to yell, and wanted in that moment to kill him as she'd sworn. She didn't understand, for so long she'd thought he'd went mad.. But it wasn't Link? It wasn't Link, where was he? What had he done? She began to sob again before she could ask.

Link was at a loss for words, she had a point, but he pressed on. "There is always a wa-"

She cut him off, "HOW?",she screamed into his chest, and pushed him away. "The triforce is broken, the sages are dead, Ganon is free and a fallen god walks Hyrule killing and enslaving it's people!". She had a point. Link just sighed and bowed his head, failing to notice Zelda's eyes on the hilt of the master sword. She hugged him again, the sight of the familiar blade comforted her somewhat, atleast, there was some small hope. A lucky stroke in the dark could change fate, and there was no sword luckier.


	10. A Lesser Evil

* * *

Link walked on solemnly and silently, the princess sage in his wake. It was midnight, and they'd decided Zelda was strong enough to move, but her weakened state meant they moved slowly. Zelda was nervous, and wished they could move faster, but Link assured her no harm would come to her. They were headed for the Temple of time, where Link meant to entrust her to Rauru, the last surviving sage other than Zelda herself. What Link hadn't told her, was that he meant to meet with Ganondorf directly afterward.

* * *

Zelda limped a little as she walked, though the pain was in her shoulder, her legs seemed to disobey her. Atleast her hand was healing well, she thought optomisticly. Link had done everything he could, and it showed. Zelda remaiend quiet, though she had many questions to ask Link, she couldn't find the words. Years with his doppleganger had... Changed things between them, and while she was glad to have the old Link back, every time she looked into Link's face, she saw _him._ Even in his eyes. Link's eyes were always knowing and sincere, but they also shared the coldness and blood thirst of Cogadh's own. Link had simply seen and done too much, too soon. His eyes seemed to show his true age, and Zelda worried, that in time, Link's burden would consume him and make him like the fallen god, or worse. She simply could not decide what he was capable of, but was grateful that, for now, he was on her side.

Link's simplistic exterrior and silent demeanor were in stark contrast to the mind behind the eyes. He noted Zelda's silence, and was not far off in his guesses at what was on her mind. She had been very distant with him since she had calmed down, but he could not begrudge her for it. Infact, he felt he was entirely responsible for the hell that had befallen Hyrule. The release of both Cogadh and Ganondorf had been his doing. It seemed he could do no right, every wrong he tried to right only became worse. Saving Terminia from Majora, he had released an even greater evil upon Hyrule... And indirectly caused Malon's death, aswell as countless others. He sought to right this, and released Ganondorf aswell... He could not forgive himself, and expected nothing from Zelda. He was even grateful for her silence, he didn't have to explain himself that way.

The field was quiet, and the wind seemed to hiss in thier ears with a perverse glee at their plight. It carried with it the scent of death, as though the wind had come all the way from the yawning mouth of the shadow temple. Zelda was wavering in her will to carry on to the temple of time. It was nearly morning, the suns rays attempting to pierce the black clouds covering Hyrule left a bloody stain on the sky. Even in the day it was no longer bright in Hyrule... and Zelda could not bear it. She dropped to her knees, doubled ove,r and began to sob at the sight of the scorched skies. Link watched her fall apart in silence. She couldn't stay here, she was one of only two remaining sages.. Her death would seal the world's fate. He simply placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "If you allow yourself to be taken, Hyrule will die."

"Hyrule is DEAD, Link, it's DEAD!" She yelled into his face, and Link noticed her teeth had taken on a feral sharpness.. "It's dead.. dead.." She began to sob, and even laugh as she chanted the word over and over. "..dead..dead!". Link stood up, and retrieved the ocarina of time from within the folds of his clothes. Zelda didn't even notice, but kept on sobbing, until the calming sound of the ocarina met her ears.

Link knew he shouldn't, playing the ocarina, especially so loudly, and out in the open, could spell disaster and attarct all manner of unwanted attention, but he played on, letting the notes rise and echo across Hyrule field as Zelda fell silent. The song was enchanting, it was her lullaby, as played to her as a child. She stopped sobbing, and simply breathed, regaining her composure, and Link continued playing. She felt hope again, and she stood up, pulled the ocarina from his lips, and whispered her thanks with a bowed head. Then she continued to walk toward the castle town.

* * *

It had been several, sleepless, foodless, and silent hours since her melt down, and as the castle came over the horizon Zelda's hope began to waver. She had been mentally preparing herself to reenter castle town. She hadn't seen it in several years and when last she had it was desolate and destroyed, shambling corpses and cursed apparitions roaming the crumbling streets in search of someone to share their pain with. She doubted it would be any better. She knew Link had seen it since, but was afraid to ask him what he'd seen.

They neared the broken draw bridge, and Link was completely unmoved as he climbed across the rubble. This was not new to him, this was a day in the life of the hero. The word always seemed so innappropriate to Link, and now Zelda understood why. There was no glory, or honor in what he did. It was a gritty, dirty, and dangerous existance that had left Link in a perpetual hell since before he was ten years old. She was finally starting to understand why he'd always seemed so strange, so cold and a little sick. This lifestyle could destroy someone if they didn't embrace it, but embracing it would turn him into what he fought against, and so he walked a fine line. Link was not a hero, just a sad man cursed with an insufferable destiny that forced him into the role. He was a man trying not to be a monster. Fate had dubbed him a killer.

Zelda pitied him. She had fought along side him against Ganon, and seen bits and pieces of his life leading up to that, but she realised now that the battle against Ganon she'd always considered so significant was just one day of his life... And it had scarred her memory. The battle had nearly killed him, but he didn't even seem to care. He even asked her trivial questions about his piece of the triforce.. What had happened to him?

Zelda climbed over the stoney ledge and into the street that led to castle town, it was worse than she could have imagined... Link trudged on, so unnaffected he might not have seen the same thing she did.. The streets were littered with the refuse and remains of.. People.. Her people. Dust and bones lay in heaps agaisnt the cracked walls of burnt out homes, and flesh hung like ribbons from every available catch. She covered her mouth and screamed, vomit rising in her throat. Link pulled her to her feet, they were close and this was the most dangerous part of the journey.

"Just a little further.." he reassured her, and led her, with her eyes closed to the temple of time. The streets were empty, and the town was silent except for that damned hissing wind.. Even the temple of time was silent, the ancient voices that would hymn the song of time to all those destined to hear it.. Silenced. Nothing moved inside. Link led her up the stairs and through the door of time to where the master sword had been kept. Immediately the seal of light on the floor began to shine, and Rauru appeared.

"That another sage lives.. " He began in an old, and knowing voice. "Godesses.."

"Take her to safety in the sacred realm." Link demanded bluntly, and Rauru's eyes met him with loathing. Link barely noticed. "She's Hyrule's last hope, and I have to find a way to destroy Cogadh and retrieve her piece of the triforce if we hope for a chance to restore peace." Link knew Rauru would be aware of everything that had happened, and didn't bother explaining himself.

"Let's hope our last hope proves more responsible than our first.." Rauru remarked coldly, then he and Zelda disappeared.

* * *

Link walked out of the temple relieved Zelda would be safe, and headed through the desolate castle town square and past it's destroyed fountains to Ganon's fortress.

Few things in life held much suprise for Link anymore, but the glowing red eye that peered out of the shadows at him.. It was one of them. To meet his dark half, here of all places..

"Hello.. Hero.", the sinister whisper came.

"Hello, Link.", was Link's ironic response. He heard Ganon's cackled laughter from behind as he drew his sword. He'd made a mistake...

* * *

Zelda and Rauru stood together around an orb on a pedestal, observing Link on the mortal realm. Zelda's expression was of horror, and Rauru's of disgust.

"What were you thinking!?" She screamed into the sphere, "You'll be killed!".

Rauru frowned. "He never has been wise in his actions, but be that as it may, of the three standing before us, it will require the effort of atleast two to rid our world of Cogadh. The odd one out..."

"..Will die..", Zelda finished, a tear forming in her eye.

"We may have to place our fate into the hands of a lesser evil." Rauru continued, his clear dislike for Link fading and a tone of remorse leaking into his voice. Zelda fell to her knees, and begged the godesses to send Link a chance, even just a lucky stroke in the dark. She prayed, and hoped for the best, but she was firmly expecting nothing less than the very worst.

* * *

Dark Link smirked at Link's suprise, he knew his other half would be shocked to see him again. As the two stared at each other, they both knew there had to be a fight. It only took one of them to destroy Ganondorf or Cogadh, and to be cliche, there was not room for both.

Link's grip on his sword tightened. Two enemies, each one his equal. A thought rang familiarly in his ears.. _'Ah.. shit.' _

Dark Link stepped from the shadows, he had his own agenda, just as everyone there had. He knew he didn't need the others, if he could just assemble a piece of the triforce to himself, the others would fall, and he would no long be but a twisted shadow. He smirked at Link, the smile even touching his good eye, and making Link uneasy.

Ganondorf rose into the air, high above, and a circle of red flames trapped the antithetical twins at the mouth of the canyon that led to Castle town, lightning striking the earth indiscriminately. He began to gather his power.

Link's shield grew heavy as he prepared for the end. He closed his eyes to silently apologise to Malon, for failing her, then opened them and readied himself for death. He decided to die well, and honor her memory. He struck first, anger and remorse fueling passion for battle. Launching himself toward Dark Link with all the power left inside him, he pulled his sword back and pushed hard with his shield, knocking the shadow off his feet, and Link swung hard, bringing the full force of the blow onto Dark Link's shield, shattering it and sending his dark half hurtling into the flames. Ganondorf had taken the oppurtunity to hurl one of his signiature energy bolts at the distracted Link, but Link was determined to make a show of his last battle, and swung his sword over head, knocking the blast back to Ganondorf. The evil king swung his arm to deflect it, but Link flung his shield aside, pulled the hookshot from his belt, and fired it at his opponent.

Ganon had forgotten about Link's annoying supply of gadgets and toys, he simply didn't use them as often anymore.. It had paid off this time, as the hookshot punctured the chest of his heavy armour, and pulled him down to the waiting Link.

* * *

Zelda watched in awe of Link's passionate efficiency, but she knew he couldn't keep up that sort of pace, he was only human, and he fought tireless monsters.

* * *

Ganon descended to the earth in a flash, Link hauling him along a hooked chain, and Ganon focused his dark energy into his raised sword, he'd meet Link's blow with his own.

A flash of light, sparks, steel on steel, swords met, but without his piece of the triforce, Ganondorf was simply too powerful for Link, who crumpled to the ground under the sheer force of the blow. Ganondorf raised his sword again, wondering when Link would start making smart assed remarks. Dark Link stood across from him, and rose his sword in both hands, the blade pointed at Link's exposed hest. Still no remark from Link, who's eyes shone without fear. Ganon wondered why he didn't speak, "No last words, hero?". Dark Link smiled and brought down his sword.

* * *

Zelda coverdd her mouth and closed her eyes, she couldn't watch this. Rauru's eyes scanned the scene intently, and he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Never look away, child, even the hero of time cannot regain a moment lost, such as this...". She nodded in acceptance and opened her eyes.

* * *

Dark Link smiled at the fallen hero as his eye met Link's, and he brought down his sword. Link just closed his eyes, retracting his hookshot and pulling Ganondorf down over top of him, angling his own sword to impale his unsespecting enemy, even as Dark Link drove his own blade down with inhuman force.

Blood ran from Ganon's lips,"...Well met, hero..", he spoke in an almost paternal tone, as though proud of a son that was not his. Dark Link pulled his bloody blade from them, and looked down in a stony expression of bewilderment.


	11. Death of a Hero

**This chapter is dedicated to a girl who I can't stop thinking about, and who doesn't know it, but she gave me an idea for what happens next. Thanks, Blair. **

**I do not own Zelda. **

**Death of a Hero.**

-X-

The world seemed in slow motion, this was it. His last few moments, and every one of them belonged to her. _Forgive me.. _He fought like a demon, swinging his sword with speed and accuracy. _I lay down my life... _He sent a bolt of energy back to it's source, dropped his shield and in a flash hooked his oldest enemy and pulled him from the sky. _... For you. _Their swords met, and he crumpled, pain shooting through his arm, back, and legs as he fell to the ground. .._To save you.. _He never blinked, and looked up to his shadow, who's sword was raised. He closed his eyes, a steady finger on on the trigger of his hookshot. _I'm going to die.. But not yet. _He pulled the trigger to retract the chain once more, and Ganondorf, caught unaware, was pulled from his feet and crashed down upon Link. The weight and impact were tremendous and Link grunted in pain as he felt one of his ribs give way and the breath was forced from his lungs, then sharp pain and a terrible metallic screech.

* * *

Zelda couldn't look away, she watched as Dark Link's sword impaled her hero, and the world seemed to freeze on that single most painful moment as cold steel was driven through Hyrule's last chance. She didn't sob, and the tears barely ran from her eyes, she didn't blink. She simply stared into the orb, the moment replaying in her head endlessly. She memorised the sound Link had made as his breath escaped him. She turned away, and Rauru ceased scrying out of pity for her.

* * *

Dark Link had brought his sword down, and the sound it made as it pierced Ganondorf's armour made Link's skin crawl. He felt the blade peircing his own flesh, and opened his eyes serenely to look into the face of his killer. Dark Link was still, holding the handle of his sword, the blade that for that moment, bound Link and Ganondorf as one, and Ganon spoke. He spoke quietly to Link, and blood ran from his lips. Link had never heard this tone from Ganondorf before, but it was.. Comforting.

"..Well met, hero..". It seemed ironic to Link, his sworn enemy called him hero, even as he failed not only the world, but the only person who'd ever given a damn about him.

_Hero.. ? _Dark Link withdrew his weapon, Link felt the release of pressure as the cold spike was pulled away, and drew breath for the first time in what seemed hours. _I can breathe.. Hero..? As long as I breathe.. I am not dead._ This thought, though obvious, served as a morale booster for Link. If the hero lives, there is hope, and though mortally wounded, he still drew breath, even if it was only for the moment.

Link still stared into the single glowing red eye of Dark Link, who's face was blank in a way that only Link could recognise. Dark Link was in shock, he was confused. It was the same expression Link had worn as he finished off Ganondorf the first time. Dark Link had done all he'd meant to do, what was left? Link's own expression didn't change, his left fist tightening on the handle of his sword. The master sword, the sword of the hero of time.. In a flash he swung it over his head, sweeping Dark Link's feet from under him. The angle was awkward, and Link weakened, but Dark Link had been so shocked it didn't matter.

Link slid out from under Ganondorf in positive agony, and staggered as he tried to regain his balance. The flames Ganon had conjured were gone, and Dark Link was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean he'd left. Link's arms were tired, and the tip of his sword rested in the dirt, his breath was laboured, and his back hunched. He felt his knees growing weak, but refused to buckle. He had to finish, for Malon.

Wiping the sweat from his brow with his right hand, he turned to look around, squinting in an attempt to focus. His dark half was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't make sense.. Why would Dark Link waste such an advantage? The flames Ganondorf had conjured earlier returned, Link swallowed hard, and turned around.

Ganon hung in the air, as though about to change shape, raw energy cascading over his broken form. Link couldn't look away.

"Tell me hero, do you have a wish?", Ganondorf's voice was cold and powerful, his glowing eyes seemed to look through Link. The latter nodded solemnly, and with great effort, raised his sword. Ganondrof laughed, and the sound was chilling and maniacal as ever, but this time there was something more that Link didn't pick up on. Irony. "Then.. Let it be granted!", the shout seemed to shake the ground Link stood upon, and Ganon brought his hands together, a small black void forming between his palms. A fierce wind picked up, and the flames Ganon had conjured rose as they were fanned, and then they were sucked away into the void. The small black sphere grew in size and began to radiate darkness, a reddish shimmer showing along it's surface.

Link steadied himself, with his back to the wind. He no longer had the strength to defend himself from such an attack. Ganondorf funnelled more energy into the sphere, and then looked through Link again with those unnatural eyes, they must have been on fire. A loud CRACK exploded in his ears, and the sphere burst forward as a black, crackling energy lance, Link closed his eyes.

* * *

Zelda lay on a stone table, it was cold on her skin, but she'd been given a comforting sheet atleast. It was the first time she had been out of her Shiekah clothes since Cogadh had wounded her, and Rauru stood, studying the injury, even as Zelda began to realise just how much she had changed. Her finger nails had become like claws, her viens black, and visible through her porcelain skin, and her joints bonier, and more pronounced. If it had not been for Rauru's calming magic, she may have screamed as she felt the edges of her once perfect teeth with her tongue. She closed her yellow, slit like eyes, and let Rauru's magic clear her mind.

"Link did all he could when he dressed this wound for you.." The light sage spoke at last. "The infection is of your soul, and without the triforce of Widsom, you simply lack the power to fight it forever.", he finished, and Zelda began to despair once more. ".. As the sage of light, I can use my power to somewhat slow the infection, and perhaps salvage what's left of your soul.. But this curse is extremely powerful in nature. Only the power of a diety could undo the damage.. I'm afraid, without your piece of the triforce, Cogadh will eventually steal your very soul.". Zelda pulled the sheet tight around her, slid off the stone bed, and walked away from Rauru, silently wishing she were never born.

* * *

Link closed his eyes, his own scream filling his pointed ears. He hadn't screamed.. He opened his eyes. Ganondorf hovered above the ground, his arms slowly falling to his sides, and the energy emenating from him disappating. He wore an ironic grin. Link turned around to see what had happened, had Ganon missed him? His eyes widened as they fell upon Cogadh's crumpled form, a crater in his chest. The truth came like a kick in the gut, Ganondorf had _saved_ him. He couldn't even comprehend that..

Ganondorf fell to the earth then, landing hard on his feet, and walking toward Link, who could only stare at him as though he wasn't sure he really existed. Link hesitated to swing his sword, only to have his enemy grasp his left hand harshly, and squeeze so that the master sword fell tip first into the dirt. Link gasped quietly and tried to struggle, but he was too weak from exertion, blood loss, and the shattering of the triforce of courage. He looked into Ganondorf's face, seeing an expression of remorse, and then a golden glow shot out from thier hands, rays of light illuminating the dark landscape and blinding the confused Link, who began to feel stronger, no.. More powerful. He felt incredible, indestructable. His eyes opened and he felt his strength returning. Suddenly the mortal wound he'd recieved from Dark Link seemed trivial. Link couldn't believe the sensation.

Ganondrof finally released his grip on Link's hand, and fell to his knees. "Remember to make your wish, hero.. The godesses will return what's mine..". Link stared in bewilderment at the back of his left hand, where the top triangle of the triforce, the triforce of power, now shone brightest.

_He gave this to me..? What does he mean.. _Link didn't get to indulge in thought long, his own voice erupted in fury from where Cogadh now stood, having pulled himself to his feet.

"NO!" The fallen god screamed in fury, his eyes aflame. "Ganondorf you fool, what have you done?", he screamed at a loss for words. He had felt great power at Ganon's fortress, and had meant to retrieve the rest of the triforce. All of it had been here.. And now.. That.. that.. Ignorant CHILD who had refused his power, held Ganondorf's piece, and the remaining sliver of courage had slipped away.

"..Made certain that Hyrule doesn't fall into anyone else's hands.." Ganondorf spoke, as though he'd cheated Death himself, which wasn't far from the truth, then grinned at Cogadh and said. "I will return, you will not."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The fierce diety screamed, and ran forward, sword held at his side.

Link came back to reality as he noticed the charging god, and quickly pulled the master sword from the earth, and instinctively made a quick sprint towards his enemy, and lept into the air, sword over head.

"HYAAAAAAH!" He screamed, pulling the sword down with a force he was unaware he was capable of. Their blades met, and both of them stopped short, but Cogadh had the edge, and pushed Link backward, his sword swinging wide to his right before he doubled it back to swing it downward onto the grounded Link. The blade met dirt and stone, shearing earth and leaving a deep gouge where he'd struck. Link rolled to his side and attempted to strike an exposed flank, but Cogadh was both powerful and fast, he twisted his blade, cutting through the earth as though it were air and deflected Link's blow, catching a piece of Link's torso and letting red blood once again stain the already ruined green tunic.

Link fell back, rolling with the momentum and regaining his feet. He moved to charge his foe again, only to watch as a form even larger than Cogadht launched itself ontop of him, a fist sheathed in dark energy catching the god's chin and knocking him down.

"Go, boy, and reclaim what is yours before you lose what is mine!" the evil king spat, and Link began to understand why Ganondorf had given him the triforce.. He turned on his heel, and ran toward castle town, with new hope of restoring Malon. For the first time, things were looking up.

**R n' R.**


End file.
